Riding the Beast
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned anonymously. Link and Midna has finally reuinited again after a full year since the events of their adventure. Rated M for adult themes, NotSafeForWork or children!


**Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated belong to Nintendo, not GrimGrave.**

 _Commissioned anonymously._

 _ **Riding the Beast**_

One year had passed.

One year since the Worlds of Light and Twilight were saved from an evil Darkness –saved by a young Hylian, chosen by the Goddesses and wielder of the Triforce of Courage.

One year since the only known connection to the two worlds were shattered – literally so – by a mourning princess of a people dwelling in the gold and crimson sky and fluttering shadows.

Midna was restless, anxious, yet determined. She had thought it to be for the best if the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed, but having done so left a crippled, wounded heart. There was void in her chest when she had cut Link off from her life, and the pain ate away at her at every moment.

How utterly pathetic she had been – pathetic and utterly depressing.

Still, there was a spark of hope; like Hylians, the Twili were a people who had a gift for Magic and, although it was forbidden, there existed a spell to take here to where she wanted to go – to where Link was.

The Light World – a world she didn't belong in, yet she coveted it more than anything for the sole reason that the Love of her life resided in it.

One year of regret, heartache, and longing had finally pushed Midna to her limits, and it was time to take action. No longer would she cry herself to sleep, weeping for the loss of her beloved. No longer would she spend a full day in solitude and depression, blaming herself.

It was finally time to rectify the mistake that was the shattering of the Mirror of Twilight. Even if it was just once, for only a moment, seeing Link again would put her mind and heart at ease.

So, as she conjured the spell and her private chamber was alight with its manifestation of magic, she smiled more brightly than ever in her entire life.

" _I will soon see you again, my love."_

 **x.x.x**

Twilight. It brought a somber smile to the Hylian's face. Idly watching it as the clouds drifted away, Link thought back to his adventure a year ago, which had all started right from this very spot; Ordon Spring.

His bare feet were buried beneath the clear water, absentmindedly wiggling his toes. His mind wandered, like it often did, but it always returned to the person he cherished the most, the Twili named Midna. Her departure had been bittersweet and, as a result, the proud Hylian had been in a minor state of depression.

They had bonded over the course of their adventure. The once mischievous, selfish little imp had turned into a reliable, loyal companion and a dear friend – a friend whom Link had grown overly fond of, and had, deep down, seen in a different light; when he had met her for the first time in her true form, his gaze had been full of affection and his heart had skipped a happy little beat.

And now, that friend was gone. Forever, it seemed.

His eyes welled up with tears that he quickly brushed off with his sleeve. How was Midna fairing right now? How was she doing? How did she cope with all of this – were she even thinking about him? Questions had been left unanswered for a full year, driving the poor Hero almost mad.

"…I wish I could see you again. Just once." He closed his tired eyes and sighed. "Just once more and at least have a proper farewell this time."

…

The sky was a lovely mix of gold and red. Observing the beautiful sky, those wonderful colours suddenly became warped and…dark? It wasn't the dark of night, but a black veil that just appeared out of nowhere, warping and changing—

A light emerged from the bizarre darkness, illuminating the spring to the point that Link could see nothing.

There was a scream, followed by a splash. The splashing of water continued and someone was clearly spitting and sputtering out the clear liquid as they struggled to get up.

The light faded. Link's eyes regained vision, making out the dark figure a few feet away. Alarmed, he reached for his axe he had meant to chop wood with—

"Link?!"

He froze. That voice…There was no mistake. That voice belonged to—

"Midna…?!"

Clear, azure eyes stared right into flame-coloured ones. His heart skipped several beats, his breath hitched in his throat and mind reeling. It couldn't be—

"Midna!"

The tall Twili dashed across the shallow waters and leapt into his arms, a cry of joy upon her lips. They embraced each other, laughing and crying with uncontrolled elation.

One year suddenly felt like it had been a lifetime.

"I can't believe you're in my arms again," the Twilight Princess exclaimed. "It's not a dream! Not anymore!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Link, I understand if you're shocked—"

She glanced down. The Hylian, being shorter than her, was stiff and barely moving, his head firmly between her shapely breasts.

"…"

Mischievous in nature, Midna grinned and hugged him tighter, squishing her bosom around the blonde's head even more, feigning ignorance.

"It's so good to see you again, Link!"

She laughed as Link's response came out muffled. Impish traits aside, the Twili released her beloved Hero from her hold, glancing down and meeting his eyes.

"It's…It's really you," Link managed, his voice weak and eyes watery. "This isn't a dream, right…?"

"If it is, then let's never wake up," Midna responded. "I've returned, Link."

"But, how—"

"Magic," she stated. "The Mirror of Twilight was the only link between our worlds that was on a physical plane. However, after much studying, I found out about ancient magic that would allow me to travel between our worlds."

His eyes briefly flashed with worry. "Midna, I'm glad you're here, but that sounds highly risky—"

The Twili staggered and slumped forward, with only the blonde to prevent her fall.

"Midna?!"

"The magic sure took its toll on me…" she said. "Forgive me. I need to rest."

"Can you still hide in my shadow?"

She blinked. "Yes…?"

"Then do so. I'll take you back to my home; it's just a stone's throw away."

Midna smiled at him. "Thank you, Link."

"Don't mention it. It's a given, at this point."

The two shared a bright smile.

And as the Twili quickly vanished into the Hylian's shadow, there was a happy spring in his steps as he jogged back home.

 **x.x.x**

"The humble home of a Hero… It's been a while since I've been here."

Link just chuckled as he watched his friend walk around, admiring and inspecting every nook and cranny. It was a completely different kind of culture from her tiled and dark home, after all.

However…

His heartbeat spiked sporadically. Whenever Midna moved, she did so with the gait of a woodland predator – almost like a wolf, ironically – with those long, slim legs of hers. The memory of having those shapely breasts all up in his face wasn't helping either. Even with that long, hooded cloak she wore, whenever Midna leant forward for closer inspection, Link could make out the firm, round butt of hers behind it, silently appreciating it as blood rushed to the apex of his loins and heat rising through his body.

Midna really was beautiful…and drop-dead attractive. Not that he wielder of Courage had the guts to say that out loud.

"What's this now?!"

Snapping out of his reverie, Link jogged over to his guest and immediately stopped in his tracks. On the small table lay a small, small fragment of the Fused Shadows; so small that it no longer had a somber glow to it. Yet it was impossible to not know what it was.

"I, uhm…I found it in the sands, after you left," he admitted. "Figured I'd kept it for safekeeping and…well, to remind me of you." She turned to him. Their eyes met and he smiled sheepishly. "I missed you, you know."

Flame-shaded eyes welled up. "…It must have been lonely, especially with the way I left," Midna stated. "…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad to see you again."

"As am I, Link…" Her voice trailed off, her gaze shifting between the blonde and the fragment. "…How have you been fairing since then?"

He rubbed his neck. "I've…been well. All things considered. I'm still a rancher, living the humble life. And you?"

"…Could have been better. My people have recovered, but…Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the adventure we had."

"Mhm…Same here."

"It…truly was something, wasn't it? The forest, the lake…the desert…even going back in time; it was fun, despite it all."

"I would not trade it for anything. I still remember how we first met, too. I have kept the shackle as a memento, you know."

Midna laughed. "Are you serious? I don't know whether or not I should find that sweet or not." She paused, calming down. "You know, I suppose it actually is pretty sweet of you. Even if we got off from the wrong foot back then."

"Perhaps," Link said. He grabbed the Twili by the shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "But like I said, I would not trade it for anything."

"Link…"

…

…

"Right!" Midna suddenly exclaimed. "Now that I'm here, and seeing it's evening already, _and_ the fact that I'm your guest, I'll leave you to handle dinner whilst I inspect my bedchamber! It's up the ladder, if memory serves! Besides, I'm rather tired from the spell…"

Link chuckled. "Of course. Just don't trip and fall down now." However, as his guest made her way to the ladder, his eyes immediately became fixed upon her shapely rear, despite himself.

The Twili scoffed as she began to climb. "I would not give you the satisfaction of seeing me humiliate myself—"

She had glanced over her shoulder and upon doing so, noticed the way her host had been silently appreciating her backside. They exchanged looks and the Twili smirked, wider still when she noticed how his features became a lovely a shade of red.

"I had suggested we could share the bed, but perhaps you should sleep on the floor," she said with a giggle. "This posterior might be a little too much for the wolf, no?" She teasingly shook her butt at the blushing Hylian, whom had to force himself to look away.

Distracted as she was, however, the Twili missed a step while climbing – the surprise came as a shock and soon her grip faltered and gravity did the rest.

The fall didn't hurt – on the contrary; it was soft, all things considered – and the Twilight Princess quickly sat up-

"So much for elegance," she stated sarcastically. "Thank you for catching me, Link-"

She glanced downwards. While Link _had_ indeed responsible for dampening her fall, it hadn't been done in a gallant way of catching her mid-air and carrying her bridal style. No, the Hero of Twilight was on his back, sprawled on the floor, with the fiery-haired princess right on top of him.

More specifically, Link was right underneath the Twili's shapely rear. Even more specifically, his _face_ was underneath said posterior.

Turquoise cheeks reddened as realization kicked in.

"I'm so sorry, Link!" Midna cried out. "I'll get off immediately!"

She began to move but immediately froze. Her eyes were firmly trained on the protrusion in the blonde's pants and her mind reeled. The outline on his pants was enough to stimulate her fantasies; her body was flushed hotter the more she gawked and saliva pooled in her mouth at the sight, lips curling into a wicked smile as she absentmindedly rocked her hips against-

Link's face! A sharp exhale against the princess' posterior snapped Midna out of her reverie. The Twili, utterly embarrassed, quickly got up (but not before glancing one last time at the impressive protuberance, blushing as she did.)

"Are you alright, Link?" she asked, worried sick. "I am so ashamed about this…"

The Hero didn't reply at first. They barely made eye-contact for a brief moment before averting their gazes as he got back up on his feet, rubbing his neck with a blush of his own.

"…I'm fine," he finally replied. "I'm fine."

"I cannot express enough how embarrassed I am for this…"

"Don't worry about it, Midna."

"And don't fret about your…" The Twili eyed his lower body. "It's only natural for males to react like that in the presence of—"

"Let's not discuss that any further," Link said, still unable to look Midna in the eyes. "Just…"

"I am merely pointing out that you shouldn't feel ashamed for how your body reacts…" She paused, lips quirked into a grin. "I mean, I am aware that I'm beautiful enough to render you speechless, but it's nice to know you appreciate my true form."

"Can we just skip this, please?"

Midna giggled – that mischievous laugh which brought back memories – and patted the young man's head. "Don't fret, I'm just teasing you."

He looked at her. His expression was unreadable at first but finally he cracked a smile, and the sight of it warmed the Twilight Princess' heart. "You haven't changed, Midna."

"And neither have you, Link."

They shared a good-natured laugh but the atmosphere between them grew awkward, unbearably so. They refused to meet one another's stares and simply stood there in silence.

"…"

"…"

"…So."

"Right."

"…Perhaps we should sit down for this," Link stated.

"Perchance that would be for the best," Midna agreed and nodded. Following the blonde, the two sat down on the opposite ends of the small table.

The awkwardness of the situation was thick enough, you could cut it with a knife.

"Why are you here, Midna?" The way Link said it came off as rude – he seemed to have caught on to this and cleared his throat. "Don't get me wrong; you have no idea how happy I am to see you again, after so long." His voice trailed off. He sighed. "But you only arrived here because of this… "forbidden magic", right? I can't imagine you went to such great strides simply to meet me."

A chuckle. "Yes and no, really. Light and Dark shouldn't mingle together…But ever since we parted ways, my dreams and thoughts have always been of you. Not a day has passed when I haven't missed you, Link."

"…"

"I might seem as…selfish. I'm aware of it. I left and destroyed the Mirror of Twilight because I thought that, even though it would hurt me, it would be for the best, not just for me but for you as well. Far too late did I realize that I was wrong – I was wrong and I needed to rectify this. So I dabbled with the "forbidden" magic; to see you."

"…"

"Aren't you going to chastise me?"

Link sighed. "…No. I should, but…" His voice trailed off as he thought things through. His brow was furrowed. "I missed you, more than you could possibly imagine. I would be lying if I claimed that I didn't think about you every day since we parted ways."

"Link…"

Perhaps it was the undying love for him she held for him, perchance the contact of her hand against his cheek, but warmness it brought upon touching sparked something; their eyes met, speaking for their feelings that words possibly couldn't convey, and soon they had both leant in to kiss.

Warm. Soft. A tingling feeling that had their cheeks flared hotly red and a Desire burning within them.

They watched each other for a second that felt like it lasted for eons before they kissed again.

 **x.x.x**

He pulled her closer to him, the warmth of his body overwhelming Midna's senses as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, relishing in the embrace. How many nights had she dreamt of this moment and awoken with teary eyes?

Too many.

How long had she desired to be with this Hylian and regretted leaving like she did?

Too long.

Their lips sealed together in a searing kiss that sent pleasurable jolts down their spines. Their tongues snaked, coiling together in a battle for dominance and exploring oral caverns fervently. Hands caressed bared bodies, cupping every swell of flesh and inch of skin they could reach; Midna caressed Link's broad back, enjoying the feel of muscles beneath her fingertips whilst Link touched her thigh and worked his way up to the Twili's endowed chest, giving one of her breasts a squeeze.

They broke the kiss, the lack of oxygen forcing them take a moment to refill their lungs. Panting, the lovers looked at each other; their faces were flushed scarlet, their eyes dilated with lust. Midna was wearing only a pair of slim underwear that did little to cover up her feminine sex and even less with her rear.

Link cupped Midna's right breast and earned a quiet moan, and the Twilight Princess reached down to stroke the outline of the Hylian's cock through his underwear, rubbing its length and cupping turgid balls—

"Midna…" The way he uttered her name sent a bolt of heat straight between the apex of her loins. "I… want you…"

"Me too," she whispered. She was practically clawing at the boy, pulling him down to bed. "I want you too, Link…!"

They kissed again as they fell onto the bed and the Twili spread her legs and pulled her darling Hero down-

"A-Actually…" Link began. His face was redder than ever and his gaze was averted. "I was kind of…wondering if…" His voice trailed off.

"Yes…?" Her patience was being tested. "What is on your mind, my love?"

"…"

"Speak up, Link!"

"I want you to sit on my face!"

Silence permeated the air, you could hear pin drop.

Midna's expression was at first unreadable, as if trying to comprehend Link's words. It slowly changed and she was shocked and surprised, finally letting the words sink in and she finally laughed; a genuine, hearty sound that set the Hylian's mind at ease.

"Of everything about me, I never would have thought the Hero of Twilight would appreciate my behind the most!" Her chortle became a confident chuckle as she got up and propped her rear out, giving it a firm slap. "Well, if it pleases you, then you'll hear no objection from me. Lie down for me, Link…"

Link was blushing furiously but his body reacted happily, pleased with how things were progressing and he lied down, mouth dry and cock throbbing. The Twilight Princess crawled onto the bed, making her way over to his upper body with the gait of temptress, a lioness stalking its prey and, with a quick motion of a hooked finger, the Twili's panties was pulled aside to reveal rosy-pink folds.

His eyes dilated with lust, his body burning with desire. Midna crawled closer, a sly, seductive smile on her lips as she raised one leg—

"Enjoying the view?" she queried.

—and straddled the young man with a satisfied mewl as her pretty pink sex touched Link's lips.

The Twili shuddered, breath hitched in her throat. The Hylian underneath exhaled sharply against small curls, his nimble tongue prodding and lapping up liquid arousal, stimulating sensitive nether lips. Little electrical jolts of pleasure spread from neuron to neuron as Midna humped Link's face, desperate to milk out as much ecstasy as she could.

"I didn't…" She paused and exhaled sharply with a satisfied sigh. "I didn't think I would ever get to ride you again…Although this wasn't what I had in mind~"

Link merely let out a muffled response.

The Twilight Princess throatily moaned and quivered. Puffy nipples stood sweetly at attention atop her bust and sweat rolled down her body. This humble home in the forest was getting warmer, she noticed, but she did not care.

Not when she had her Hero between her legs, eating her out as if it was his last meal.

Midna shivered and moaned, trembling in place. She threw her head back and laughed with joy, unable to contain herself when she saw Link's protrusion.

"You poor dear, I completely forgot about you," she said. "Allow me to rectify this mistake."

The Twili got up with a dissatisfied groan and turned around – glancing over her shoulder to wink at the blonde, giving her rear a firm smack – before assuming her seat with her plump, round ass on Link's face, the bottom of her feet straddling either side of his head.

She chuckled with glee and leant forward, fingers dancing on a toned, slim form that had the male twitching beneath her until she reached the hem of his underwear. There was a slit, a narrow opening, and Midna pulled forth Link's cock with ease.

Her eyes were black with hunger, full lips curled into a wicked smile as she wetted them. Every slow stroking motion on his manhood had the Hero quietly groan and the Twili watched with awe how the impressive phallus throbbed in her grasp, its tip leaking precum that glistening in the candlelight.

Midna giggled with a Cheshire grin. Link ate her out with gusto, but she began to grind her backside against his face, twerking with expertise whilst she jerked his cock and brought it to her lips…

Moist warmth engulfed the Hero's manhood and he shuddered, the sensation overwhelming him; a soft organ was licking and wrapping around it, coiling against it in a way that sent bolts of ecstasy jump from synapse to synapse. Lips closed around Link's phallus, applying suction to its mushroom-head, pausing, and showered it with sloppy kisses before resuming.

All while the Lady of Twilight above him grinded her rear against him as he ate her out. Hands soon found their way to round, Twili-cheeks and started spanking and kneading malleable flesh, earning him a muffled coo in response.

Meanwhile, the Twilight Princess coughed and gagged around her lover's cock. It was big, but not ridiculously so, though she still had trouble taking it all into her mouth – perchance she was trying to overachieve it – but what she managed to take in resulted in a wet, drooling mess.

Jerking on whatever that wasn't in her mouth, Midna sucked and licked the Hylian's phallus, still twerking on his face. It throbbed in unison to her own sex's quivering and it wouldn't be long now until they both would be pushed over the edge into blissful oblivion of multi-coloured mass. Every hot path Link's tongue ran over her slit, every stroke and suction of his cock drove the lovers closer as the fire in their bellies, fuelled by lust, burned bright.

They writhed on the creaking bed, desperate for release. The scent of copulation permeated the air, driving the lovers mad; every movement became frantic, every action even more perverse until their bodies finally yielded to the built-up pleasure.

Their forms convulsed, responding to the pleasure; Link savoured liquid heat as it coated his face and his loins burned, phallus throbbing and spurting hot cum into an eager mouth, as his lover above him quivered and suckled, swallowing his creamy deposit like one would drink water.

Orgasms came like a torrent in Lakebed Temple and as the lovers indulged themselves perversely, their world became a multi-coloured mess behind their eyes.

 **x.x.x**

Midna collapsed to the side, panting. The both remained there in silence, basking in the afterglow, the silence only interrupted by the Twili's mischievous snicker. "How was that, lover-mutt?"

"Wonderful, princess," Link managed to reply. With effort, he crawled up to the Twilight Princess, snuggling up against her bosom and wrapped an arm around the Twili. "It's wonderful to have you back, Midna."

Had he met her gaze, the Hylian would have seen amber eyes flashing with surprise. Instead, a feminine hand ruffled blonde locks as she whispered back. "I'm back, Link."

Cradled in each other's embrace, the two slept blissfully through the night.

 **Fin**


End file.
